


Medicate. ( A gxg Romance )

by Resurrect_My_Sanity



Category: Originalstory - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Emotional, F/F, Gang, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Love, Lust, Romance, Suicide, badgirl, goodgirl, gxg, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resurrect_My_Sanity/pseuds/Resurrect_My_Sanity
Summary: After the apparent suicide of Peyton Harlow's girlfriend, she'd been left broken into pieces, struggling tirelessly to glue herself back together. Her world had been taken, flipped upside down, and shaken like a piggy bank being rummaged for change. Peyton had never had something shake her to her core quite like this. It had reduced her to an anxiety filled mess, using whatever she could to numb the ache in her heart.Pills, booze, cigarettes. Anything.Trudging through her life with no sense of direction, Peyton's best friend, and roommate James, decides that a night on the town will hopefully ease her back into a life of normalcy. However, after an encounter with a mysterious raven haired girl covered in tattoos, Peyton's world begins to shift in a whole new way.Is this new whirlwind of adventure, lust and emotion entirely good or bad?Who could tell.*WARNING* MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, VIOLENCE, AND SEXUAL THEMES. ( Also this story is being posted on Wattpad by me along side AO3, if you'd like to read it over there! )





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of rusting metal screeching echoed loudly, but not quite loud enough to overtake the clambering and shouting of inmates experiencing their daily routines. My cell had been approached and opened by a uniformed officer, letting me know that it was time for my interview.

"Face the wall and place your hands behind your back, inmate." The officer spoke sternly, his voice unfaltering.

I rolled out of my bunk, and acted accordingly. Once I was cuffed, I stepped out of my cell and began the route to the interrogation room. Today was a day I'd been waiting for, for a long time. I was going to tell my story, serve my own form of justice for her.

After walking down the main corridor, we stopped in front of a heavy metal door. The officer pulled out his set of keys, unlocking the door and letting us inside. I was guided to a table in the middle of the room, and sat in a chair across from the interviewer on the other side of the table. He was visibly nervous, sweat beading down his forehead. I would be lying if I didn't admit that, I too was nervous for this moment, but more ready than anything else.

This was my moment to get justice. I needed this.

The interviewer began, stammering. "Whenever you're ready, Ms.Harlow."

I took a deep breath, starting from the very beginning.

////////////////////////////////

Stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom, I eyed my appearance for one last time. I'd double concealed under my eyes tonight, to hide my apparent stress. Tonight was supposed to be fun. I kept trying to remind myself of that. My close friend, and roommate James had insisted on taking me out to a party tonight with our friend group.

He believed getting me out of the house would improve my mental state, which I hoped was true. That's why I'd agreed to this night of drunken strangers and electronic music with a bass strong enough that you could feel it in your chest. I'd chosen to wear my favorite skin tight, red cocktail dress, along with unimaginably tall black heels. My long blonde hair was curled into loose messy waves. Truthfully, I really did want to have a good time tonight, but the ache in my chest was enough to make me waiver.

Opening my medicine cabinet, I took out a familiar little orange bottle and twisted the cap off. I leaned over, turning the tap water on and using it to help me swallow the pill. I sighed, hoping it'd kick in before we left. Exiting the bathroom, I walked into the main living space where James was awaiting me. Me and him had been best friends since college, which we both graduated last year.

James was one of the only people keeping me above water these days, and I was grateful to have him in my life.

He smiled at me. "Ready to go? Everyone else is already on the way there. I told them we'd meet up with them at the club."

"Yeah, lets get going." I smiled back at him, knowing it'd ease his own anxiety about tonight. I knew he needed tonight to go well for him as much as it did for me. James had been much too worried about me these past months, after what had happened to Naomi, to go out and have his own fun. Sometimes I felt extremely guilty for it.

Naomi was my ex girlfriend of three years. I met her in my figure study class in college and we hit it off. She was my rock; my everything. Three months ago I'd walked into her apartment with a surprise dinner for the both of us since we'd spent days apart both working on individual projects for work. I knew something was off the moment I stepped foot into that apartment.

That day I found Noami in her bedroom, her head blown to pieces against the stark white walls.

With a pain in my heart, I snapped back to reality. Me and James walked out of our apartment, him locking the door behind us, and we walked down the breezeway stairs, onto the street. We hailed a cab and began the ride to the club we were going to. I'd never been, but James had and he said it was well worth the cab money.

After about a fifteen minute ride, the cab driver pulled over next to the street curb to let us out. I stepped out, James following behind after paying for the ride. To be honest, the club didn't look like much from on the outside. It was a tall black building with rusted walls and chipped paint, but it must've been quite popular because besides the boom of the bass, the sound of laughing and cheering was erupting from inside. The rest of our group of friends was waiting outside, talking amongst themselves, cracking up over a joke that me and James had obviously missed before pulling up.

"Hey guys!" Olivia, one of the girls in our group shouted at us, stumbling on the sidewalk. Everyone was cracking up at her, because she quite obviously pre-gamed her night of drinking, with drinking.

Cracking a smile, I was already beginning to relax. Tonight was going to be fun, I reassured myself once more. Everyone began filing into the club, showing the buff man at the front their ID's. Once we were inside I quickly began to realize why this place had become so popular. The walls were pitch black, splattered in neon paint as if they'd just let a bunch of monkeys inside and said "Have fun!"

People were on the dance floor, grinding amongst one another in a heated, almost desperate looking manner. Like they depended on constant contact with one another. The music was deafening, beating in an intoxicating electronic rhythm. Everyone I was with, including James, began spreading out and finding their own places to be. Left by myself, I decided I was going to grab a drink from the bar to try and ease my anxiety even more. Once at the bar, I pushed past a few partygoers to be able to order from the bartender.

"What'll it be, Doll?" The male bartender asked. He looked straight out of jersey shore and if he put anymore product in his hair, it'd likely fall right out.

"Rum and coke, please." I had to lean over and practically shout my order because of the blaring music.

After getting my drink, I took a large sip and started doing a lap around the club, eyeing up where I wanted to hang out for the next few hours. I concluded I definitely did not want to be in the growing crowd of sweaty, dancing strangers. I would with out a doubt have an anxiety attack if I did that, and ruining the night was not on the agenda. Lately, anxiety attacks had become no stranger to my life.

I spotted a staircase across the room, with a sign next to it that stated in bold words "balcony". A cigarette sounded good to me right now, so I made my way over, walking up the staircase. I pushed open the squeaky balcony door that had graffiti all over it and stepped outside.

The fresh air, I realized was much better than the liquor laced air inside the club. It was cold outside, and rain had recently fallen leaving the entire metal platform laced in water droplets. I opened my clutch, pulling out my pack of cigarettes and lighter. Placing a cigarette between my lips, I cupped my hands and lit the end, taking a drag. Immediately my nerves calmed and I took a deep sigh. Leaning over the balcony railing, I took in the city under me. It truly was mesmerizing at night.

"Mind if I bum a smoke?" A voice sounded from behind me, catching me off guard and causing me to jump."

"Oh god, you scared me. Yeah, no problem. Here." I chuckled at myself for being so easily startled and handed the tall stranger my pack of cigarettes and lighter.

Smirking, she took the items from my hand. "No worries, sorry I snuck up on you."

"Don't worry about it. I get lost in my own head too much sometimes." I spoke softly, taking another drag, the smoke dancing through the air in angelic swirls.

Taking a better look, I quickly realized this strange woman was extremely attractive. She was dressed in a fitted white button down, tucked into tight ripped, black skinny jeans with an impressive pair of high heels on. Her hair was extremely long, black, and sleek. I could also see how extensively covered in tattoos she was, by the way they peaked out of her shirt collar. However, it was too dark to tell the color of her eyes.

I adverted my eyes, trying not to be caught staring.

"So, Blondie. Not enjoying the party tonight?" She spoke with a hint of playfulness in her voice, a smirk still playing on her lips.

"My name is Peyton, not blondie, and quite honestly this hasn't been my scene for a while now. What about you? Not enjoying the party either?" I sighed, letting the truth come out.

This place definitely wasn't my cup of tea. Who was I trying to fool?

"Not your scene, Blondie?" She put emphasis on my apparent new nickname. "You could've had me fooled, the way you're dressed."

I could sense she was avoiding my returned question about why she was out here instead of partying, but I wasn't going to pry in a strangers life. Still, her comment had me slightly blushing which I hoped was hidden by the darkness of the night.

I chuckled. "Definitely not where I'd choose to be tonight. However, my friend needed to get out just as bad as he thought I did, so I agreed."

"I see." She had a knowing smile, telling me she'd probably done the same for a friend in the past or even tonight.

I got to take one last drag of my cigarette, before the balcony door burst open, revealing a cherry red faced James. He was grinning like a fool.

"Petyon!" He hiccupped in between his words. "We gotta go, Olivia puked like ev-ery-where on the dancefloor, and no one seems to be taking it very well." James was outright wasted, which was, I admit, a fun sight.

 

"Duty calls. Nice meeting you" I gave a friendly smile before taking James by the hand and walking back into the club to find Olivia.

 

Once we were back at the apartment, with Olivia situated on our couch, puke bucket not far from reach, I was able to relax. James had retired to bed, and I knew all too well that he'd definitely be hungover in the morning.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been nearly a week since our "night out on the town", also nearly a week since Olivia had ruined one of my favorite throw blankets with her vomit, which admittedly I was still sour about. Today I was working on my new oil painting for an upcoming art show in a local gallery. I was really proud of myself that I'd landed a spot. I'd already almost finished the underpainting this morning, and as lunch approached I figured I would run out and grab a quick meal. Before I walked out, James called out to let me know that he had a few friends coming over and that they'd be here by the time I got back.

 

As I stepped out onto the street I began walking to my favorite local café. It was a few blocks away, so by the time I was outside their door, I was ravenous. Quickly I ordered my usual, and paid. While I waited on my order, I went to my favorite spot, a table in the corner by the window. I pulled out the book I was currently reading, and went to town.

 

After I finished my food, I realized that it was most definitely going to storm soon and that I'd better hurry back before the rain began. I thanked the lady at the register, and walked out of the café, making my way home. By the time I was outside my apartment door, it was already sprinkling and I was grateful that I'd decided to come home when I did.

 

Unlocking the door, I stepped inside. I was immediately greeted with the sounds of chatter coming from the living area. I put my purse and keys on the entryway table, readying myself to greet James' friends. I rounded the corner, and quickly recognized one of the people standing in the group. It was the woman who'd kept me company on the balcony at the club the other night.

 

"Oh hey, Peyton. Come meet everyone." James beckoned me with his arm and I walked over, putting a smile on my face. He obviously had been to far gone in the liquor to remember that woman being there.

 

The woman turned around, and she didn't seem all too surprised to see me as I was to see her in my apartment.

 

Strange, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

What a coincidence that she was here, and that we had a mutual friend. I wiped the surprise off my features, replacing it with a classic "I'm meeting new people so put on your best smile" look. 

"Peyton, this is Daniel, Ashton, and Jade. They're all trainees at the restaurant and they just started yesterday, so I figured I'd show them some of my notorious hospitality by inviting them over for a drink." James worked at a low-key diner a few blocks away, but recently they'd been gaining more business so it made sense that the owner enlisted in some new help.

Daniel seemed to be a quiet reserved person, his small and laid back demeanor gave him a friendly essence. Ashton was with out a doubt a typical "bro" type guy. The snapback turned backwards adorning his head screamed frat-boy. Daniel's ash blonde hair greatly contrasted Ashton's pitch black locks, but they somehow complimented one another. Ashton had an arm around Daniel's shoulder, signaling that they were probably a couple.

Lastly, my eyes directed themselves towards Jade. She easily stood as tall as Ashton, who looked to be around 6'2. Today instead of the dressy attire she'd been sporting at the club the other night, she was dressed in a oversized olive green sweater with a pair of medium wash distressed jeans, and a classic pair of black high top converse. I walked closer to greet everybody.

"Hi, guys. I'm Peyton. It's nice to meet you all. I hope James hasn't tortured you too much at the diner already. He can get pretty pissy" I spoke warmly, poking fun at my friend knowing damn well it was rare that he ever had an attitude. Meeting new people was most of the time an awkward task for me, but I was trying to come off calm.

Ashton and Daniel both chuckled at what I'd said, also already understanding James' sweet personality. Jade, tipped her beer in my direction with a knowing glance. Everyone continued their mindless chatter about whatever they'd been talking about before I stepped in, and I slipped away to the kitchen to grab myself a beer to sip on. I faintly could hear James talking about how busy work had been recently, and that he was so excited to have some more help. 

Grabbing my beer from the fridge, I excused myself to my room to continue working on the painting I'd started earlier in the day. The series this piece fit into had a story-like undertone to it. The first one was a woman surrounded by a dark blue background, a pained expression on her face with her eyes seemingly darting around. In the second, it was the same woman in a full body scene with her underwater, just below the surface trying to break free from the hold of a sea monster dragging her under. The third was what I was working on now. The woman had progressed, her bust above the waters surface, but her legs were still encapsulated by the sea creatures tentacles.

I only had about a week until the art exhibition, so I was using all the time I had left to complete the final piece in a way that I was truly satisfied with. I opened up my paints, squeezing little bits of every color I would need onto my glass palette to begin mixing. Once my paints were mixed, I pulled out my large collection of brushes, laying them out flat on the table I had next to my easel. Every part of this room had some type of paint on it, especially the walls. Color always seemed to find itself it places it wasn't meant to be, but I felt it added character.

I tied my hair into a high ponytail before even touching the paint, knowing myself enough that it would end up all over me. Picking up a muted navy blue onto my paint brush, I began laying the base layer for the deep ocean down onto the canvas. Painting was something that had always been my passion. When I was young, me and my mother would get old useless china that'd been sitting in boxes in our garage for years gathering dust, and just paint to our hearts content. It had been my favorite summer activity to just sit at the kitchen table with the radio on in the background, brush in hand for hours. My lips held a faint smile, reminiscing that memory.

The sound of everyone in the living area talking was still going on and I wondered if they'd be staying for dinner which would be approaching in the next hour.

"That seems like an interesting painting, Blondie. I wouldn't have pegged you as an artist." Jade's voice sounded from my bedroom door. I jumped, the paint brush in my hand falling to the floor, smearing paint onto the beat up wood.

"I guess I'm just not predictable. What would you have expected from me, based on how you know me oh-so-well? Also, you've gotta stop sneaking up on me, I'm going to have a heart attack one of these days." I was rambling now, my cheeks flushed a shade of pink and my brows furrowed. 

She chuckled. "I definitely would've guessed something along the lines of social media blogger, probably endorsing some useless fitness tea."

I wrinkled my nose. Did I really come off as that type of blonde? Jeez. 

My thoughts must've been extremely readable, because Jade was outright laughing now. I really needed to defend my blonde-ness at this point.

"Well, Jade I can't say I would've pegged you as someone working at a diner. I'd say, probably, a bartender of some sort." She definitely looked like she'd work anywhere but a bar. More along the lines of a "I'll kick your ass" gym trainer, but I wasn't going to admit that. 

"I guess that's fair enough. What're you painting?" She took the last sip of her beer, her head tipping back to get it all, showing off the tattoos on her neck. 

"It's a piece for a series I'm working on right now. I landed a spot in a really prestigious art gallery for a night, for a exhibition. This is the last painting that I've gotta finish to complete the series." I explained, stepping aside so she could come in and get a better look. The other two paintings were displayed just to the right of me, already varnished.

She stepped into my room, getting close enough to really appreciate each painting. She seemed genuinely interested, which made me smile. 

"You're really talented, Blondie." It was a true compliment. 

God, she was attractive. 

James popped his head in the door. "The rest of us were going to run over to the new sushi place, you guys wanna join?"

"Sure, I'm in." I nodded, Jade mirroring me, signaling she'd join us.

"You guy's go ahead, I'll meet you outside in a sec." James immediately knew what I was going to do before I joined them outside, his eyes saddening. I shot him a glance that said "please no intervention right now" 

Jade seemed confused, caught between two best friends having a wordless argument. Even after hesitating, James didn't say anything, and the two of them left the room. I closed the door behind them and walked into the bathroom connected to my bedroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, I pulled out the little orange bottle once more. I shook two of this pills into my hand this time instead of one and replaced the bottle back in it's original spot, closing the cabinet. Walking over to my desk, I grabbed my beer and used it to help me down the medication. 

Truthfully, I was scared of what I was turning into. I had truly needed that medication after what'd happened to Naomi, but these days it felt like I used her tragedy as an excuse to take these damn pills. They took my pain away, made me sociable, made me happy. I depended on them to feel better. Tears were beginning to prick my eyes, but I blinked them away and walked out of my bedroom.

Grabbing my purse and keys, I headed downstairs to meet up with everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god. I'm so full." James exclaimed, exhaling a heavy breath. 

We had all eaten our fair share of sushi tonight, enjoying each others company over dinner too much to realize how much we'd had to eat. I learned that Ashton was, in fact, part of a fraternity and had one year left before graduation with a degree in sports medicine. As well as learning that Daniel had already graduated, and was pursuing his writing when he decided he needed the extra cash from the diner. That's when him and Ashton both decided to apply. Personality wise, they seemed like an unlikely couple, but after getting to know them over dinner they were definitely a good match. 

Jade hadn't spoken much about herself, seemingly just enjoying being in everyone's company rather than trying to own the conversation. I found myself slightly disappointed that she hadn't revealed much about herself. It was like she had an outer layer, protecting her true personality behind it. This quality made me want to learn about her even more, for some reason. Maybe I was just stubborn. 

James, Ashton, and Daniel had all decided that they wanted to walk down the street to get some ice cream for dessert while we were walking out of the sushi place.

"I think I'll pass, guys. I'm stuffed and I've gotta get back home to work on my painting." It was true, I really was stuffed, but I didn't think I could handle anymore group activities tonight. My brain had become considerably foggy from the medication and alcohol over dinner, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself by swaying around like a mad man. 

"I'm going to pass too. Need company walking home, Blondie?" Jade chimed in.

Taken aback, I stuttered my reply. "I- uh, yeah. Sure. Thanks." 

I was already making a fool of myself, and I mentally face-palmed. 

"Okay. Text me when you're back home safe, Peyton. Love you." James was already walking over, giving me a goodbye hug. I truly didn't deserve him as my best friend. 

Me and Jade began our walk in the opposite direction as James, and the others.

"Mind if I smoke?" I looked up at Jade, pulling out my cigarettes and lighter out of my bag.

"Only if you don't share. I forgot mine, once again." She chuckled at herself. I guess she had a bad memory about that kind of stuff. Honestly, if I didn't carry around a purse, I'd forget everything too. But, once something enters my bag it's it's permanent home.

Stopping, I handed her a cigarette and she placed it between her lips. I cupped my hands, and lit the end. She took a drag, the smoke swirling around, traveling up into the nights sky. Jade's lips were really beautiful. They were plump in a natural way, and her cupids bow was pronounced. We were still stopped and fuck, I was staring. 

Saving myself some dignity, I began walking again. We weren't too far from my apartment building, but if I was being truthful, I was glad she'd walked home with me. Our side of town wasn't horrible, but it definitely wasn't as friendly once night hit. We were rounding the corner, coming onto my block. 

Suddenly, a tall dark shadow darted out from one of the alleyways, grabbing Jade by the collar of her sweater and dragging her back into the dark alley with him. I instantly went into panic mode, my heart racing and tears coming to my eyes instinctively. 

What. The. Fuck. Was. Happening. 

It was an instant struggle. The man let go of Jade's collar and she was on him faster than I've ever seen somebody move, fury shining from her eyes. She was in fight mode. Her fists reining down on him in a fit of rage. He was blocking every hit, obviously a strong opponent. 

The man struck Jade in the temple with his fist, causing her to sneer. They were on the ground, beating each other in a life or death match. I was frozen where I was, tears streaming down my face. What the fuck should I do? I started fumbling with my purse, pulling my phone out hands shaking. I was going to call 911.

While blocking one of the mans hits, pinned on the ground, Jade yelled at me. "DO NOT CALL THE COPS PEYTON!" 

He struck her face again. He was pulling a blade out of his back pocket, readying to cut her with it. He was going to fucking kill her.

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? 

Scanning the area, my eyes looked onto the ground. There was a rock within the gravel, heavy enough to do some damage. I threw my purse to the ground, grabbed the rock and ran up to the pair fighting on the ground. 

I was too late. As soon as I'd hit him upside the head, he'd already pierced Jade in the side causing her to scream in agony. The blow from the rock had knocked the man out cold, leaving him lying face down in the gravel. I was full on sobbing at this point, breath coming out fast and uneven. 

It it not the time for a fucking panic attack, Peyton. Jade just got fucking stabbed. 

"Holy shit. Oh my god. What the fuck?" I was spitting out every word manically, pacing around in circles.

"Peyton, I need you to call somebody for me. But first, help me out of here." She was in pain. She just got stabbed, holy fuck. Jade's wound was leaking out onto the ground at a fast rate, blood pooling everywhere. 

"I'm gonna puke." The moment the words finished leaving my mouth, I was turning around hurling onto the ground. I wiped the side of my mouth.

"Peyton. I need you to get me out of here so I can call somebody." Her tone was serious. Cold. I didn't even have time to consider why she didn't wanna call the police, because I had to listen to what she was saying. She was desperate to get away from this situation.

Walking over to her, I hooked my arm behind her back and pulled her up. She sneered, tears pricking her eyes. We began down the alleyway, taking a few different turns. I had no idea where she was leading me, but I had to trust her. I handed her my phone, allowing her to call whoever she'd rather be in contact with instead of a fuckin' ambulance. 

The phone rang a few times before whoever was on the other side picked up. "Jason. Those fuckers just attacked me. I need you to come pick me up and take me to Diana. Yes, Jason right fucking now. I'll send you my location." 

We stopped, sitting on the ground in the dark, backs leaning on the side of the building. She handed me my phone, and I text the number she'd just called our location. 

"Are you okay? I mean, fuck, obviously you aren't okay. I'm sorry." The panic in my voice was so apparent. 

"Don't worry about me, Blondie. I'll be just fine." She chuckled, wincing. She was trying to act strong.

"What the hell even just happened, Jade? Why did that happen?" I knew now wasn't the time to be asking questions, but I couldn't help myself.

She sighed, bringing her hand up to my face and wiping the mascara entwined tears off my cheeks. "Just let me explain later, alright? I promise I will." 

"Okay.." I knew James would be getting home soon, and I hadn't text him at all. I unlocked my phone to message him. 

\- JAMES -

Hey I'm going to be held up tonight, possibly till tomorrow. I'll explain later okay? I just wanted to let you know I was alright.

I hit send. This was a mess.

A black sedan pulled up at the end of the alley, blaring punk music. 

I really hoped this was her friend and not another damn thug.


End file.
